


Eternity In A Heartbeat

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Full Moon, I Don't Even Know, Kinda, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Reverse Sharing Body Warmth, SIN WITH ME, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural Elements, Temperature Play, Vampire Original Percival Graves, Vampires, Werewolves, i think its a new trope, ish, these are not your typical mythical creatures, werewolf credence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence is an anti-social werewolf who has a chance encounter with a vampire, late one summer night, but instead of simply killing him, and preventing loss of life in his current town of residence, he agrees to a parlay of sorts, in return for a favor.Graves is a vampire who's been living the quiet and good life for over two centuries, and he can't believe he let himself get lured into such an easy trap by a goddamn werewolf. However, the werewolf makes him an offer, he really can't afford to refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so idk what the fuck this is besides my attempt at some 'overstimulation/oversensitive' smut with equally domme-y Graves and still in control of the situation Credence and also WEREWOLF/VAMPIRE smut ish so yeah.
> 
> these are not your typical twilight or dracula esc vampires and werewolves. in the mini backstory/mythos i've made here in this den of sin, werewolves are the vampires deadliest foe, and there are no such things as fights, or aversion to smell or anything. basically, i wrote it how i wanted it to go. ay.
> 
> totally aided by this graphic:  
> http://ciastrangel.tumblr.com/post/153604799284

He could smell the scent of life, the beating heart of a supple human nearby, not the misleading faster beat of a dog or a cat, and it made Graves’ mouth water.

He hadn’t fed in nearly a week, not wanting to draw undo attention upon himself, as the coastal town began to overflow with tourists. Still early in summer on the west coast, not yet did the days outlast the nights.

The population needed to reach its peak before he could start attacking in earnest, and the number of disappearances would be written off as drowning or simply wandering off on unmarked trails.

He stalked closer to the human, and he saw the outline of their form, hunched over something, sitting at the edge of the pier, and yet the warm night wind didn’t cause them to stir, though they seemed overdressed, and he could taste salt in the air that wasn’t from the sea.

They were sweating, feverish even, and all alone.

“I can hear you.”

Graves stopped, frozen, and then his lips curved into a smirk,

“You must possess excellent senses. Are you lost, child?”

The figure moved, straightening out and standing up, and Graves moved like the wind itself, instantly at their side, his hand at their throat, and as the hood of the jacket fell back it revealed the lean face of a youth, no longer a child, not quite a man.

His skin was very hot, almost burning to Graves’ much cooler skin, and he smiled sadly.

“No. Just trying to decide if I want to throw myself in there or let something else kill me.”

Graves fought back his thirst, and loosened his grip on the boy for a moment, but that was a mistake it seemed.

Before he could blink, the boy’s arm lashed out and hit the side of his head, pain instantly blinding him, and he dropped to his knees, stunned.

There was no way a mere human could match him for strength, no contest…unless…

“You’re the vampire I’ve heard about aren’t you?”

The boy was saying, his voice coming to Graves’ ears like from a distance, through a haze of pain. He blinked, and his vision cleared slightly, and he shook his head, turning to try and regain sight of the boy.

He wasn’t human, and he wasn’t sick.

He was a fucking werewolf.

*

Credence could scarcely believe it. No one could get the drop on him, not when he could hear a spider walking up the bark of a tree loud as crunching chips, or the fish screaming for mercy when being dragged out of the water in nets.

No.

There was nothing to stop the agony of the overload of his six senses organized assault on him, day in, day out. The fever was new, the heat sweltering and smothering. Almost a full four seasons he’d been boiling inside his skin. So he’d come to the pier, considered grabbing a large stone, that he could easily lift, and taking it in with him. Sighing and never inhaling back in.

But for the man.

The man with no heartbeat.

No lungs drawing breaths in his chest.

Only gentle footfalls on the dirt that could be called stealthy, if it weren’t him being approached.

There was only one creature he could be.

An abomination, his adopted mother had once called them. Well, she wasn’t exactly a saint.

He’d accidentally killed his real parents in his first transformation, in a confused state of rage. Woken up surrounded by their bodies and covered in their blood.

Not the easiest thing to move past.

But it had been years since, and he thought he was getting better. Until the fever.

“I don’t want to hurt you, but I get the sense you’ll probably just go attack some poor defenseless idiot if I let you go.”

He murmured to the vampire, walking around him, watching as he slowly recovered from Credence’s hit. That was one good thing he supposed. Having the strength to fight off any danger, even if he wished he could just let them end him.

Unfortunately he was nearly indestructible, but for the drowning.

Rather like how vampires could get out of anything but fire.

Ironic.

“Please don’t pretend you’re a killer. You’re just a kid.”

The vampire was taunting him now, really?

Credence sighed, and shook his head,

“Why are you guys always such assholes?”

He reached down to grab the guy by the scruff of his overly pretentious v-neck shirt, and began to pull him towards the woods; it was the only place to prepare a proper bonfire.

“It’s a compliment really, if you think about it.”

The vampire wasn’t even struggling, what was his angle? Then he felt a cool breeze drift across his wrist, and he nearly gasped aloud.

Credence looked down at the vampire, unable to speak, watching as he got to his feet, slow and steady, one of his large hands clamped over the one that had been gripping the fabric of his shirt.

“You just ruined one of my favorites.”

The vampire was looming right up against him, and Credence could only blink.

He hadn’t even realized when he hit him, but he didn’t feel the impact. He thought it was from his strength, but it had been a break from the heat.

There it was again.

As the vampire held his arm, he felt the fever retreating from that limb.

“Now, are you gonna apologize, or am I gonna have to kick your ass?”

The vampire was sneering at him, and Credence didn’t even bother pointing out the obvious, it would clearly be no hardship to deck him again, but he didn’t want to, not yet.

“Can you touch my face?”

He found himself saying instead, and the Vampire blinked, and then frowned,

“The fuck did you just say?”

*

Graves was aware he could probably die that night, from many things, starvation and thirst being right up there, next to the victim of some werewolf with a death wish.

But when the boy said that, he was genuinely confused. Was it some kind of strategy? Trying to catch him off guard?

It was like a cat playing with a mouse. Unnecessary torture before doom.

Just end it already.

“Please just try it, just for a second. I’m so hot, it’s why I want to kill myself. Among many other reasons.”

Graves sighed, and shook his head.

“What the hell.”

He dropped his hold on the boy’s wrist and brought his hand up to cup his cheek, cool skin meeting flaming hot flesh, and the moan that left his lips was pretty much indecent.

“Um…”

Graves started, and the boy just sort of nuzzled his hand, and then sighed,

“Now the other one.”

The whole thing was fucking ridiculous.

They were standing on the edge of the forest, half past three in the morning, and a suicidal werewolf with the flu or something was telling him how to touch his face.

But he did it.

He switched hands, and slid it up the boy’s neck to his face, and he tried to ignore just how similar the sound was to how his last lover had been right after coming, about fifty years back.

Damn.

It had been way too long since he’d fooled around with a human, and now he wouldn’t get to ever again.

So werewolves could play with their victims but it was unacceptable when he did?

“All right, you better now?”

Graves finally asked, impatient, annoyed, and out of fucks to give. His words shattered the silence that had been dragging on way too long, and the boy nodded slowly,

“Yes, thank you. I haven’t felt that good in days. It’s been like some kind of nightmare.”

Graves stepped back and was preparing to make a run for it when the boy spoke again,

“Please don’t. Hunting you isn’t on my to-do list.”

Graves gritted his teeth together; feeling his fangs cutting into his lip, the taste of his own blood, bitter and watery was foul. He wasn’t okay with the whole dying on an almost empty stomach, and the werewolf was just being cruel now.

“Well what the fuck is? Because if you don’t mind, at this point I would prefer to eat a fucking deer before I let you burn me alive.”

The boy looked at him, turning his head, tilting it slightly, just like the dog he probably wished he was.

“I mean, you don’t have to die right now, or even tonight. I give you my word.”

Graves rolled his eyes.

“Great, your word. What are you, sixteen?”

The boy shook his head,

“Twenty actually. By the way, I’m Credence. Didn’t catch yours?”

Graves stared at his extended hand like it was a crucifix dipped in holy water, a bad outdated joke,

“You just called me vampire. Isn’t that good enough for you, _wolf_?”

The boy, Credence, sighed, and drew his hand back,

“That’s not as insulting as you think it is. Why do you get offended by what you are? Are you a victim of a bite? Did you not choose your life either?”

For a moment, his eyes seemed to gleam, as if in wonderment, and Graves couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Are you trying to be nice to me before you kill me, later? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

The pout that replaced the eager smile was almost disgusting in how attractive it looked on Credence’s face.

Wait, what?

“Not killing you would be a crime. Your kind kills to survive.”

Graves snorted,

“And you don’t?”

Credence sighed,

“So would you call all humans evil? Cause they eat dead animals and not themselves? I mean…come on. You aren’t even trying. Don’t try to debate a werewolf. We’re pretty tight with nature. We know what can be consumed and replenished.”

Humans were overrunning the planet. Graves was performing a public service.

But he doubted the wolf would see it like that.

Graves was getting really tired of the entire thing, and considering how fast he could scale a tree before Credence noticed and tried to drag him back down.

“Please don’t.”

Graves’ eyes narrowed,

“You can’t read minds too can you?”

He shook his head,

“No, but I’m not stupid. Now come on. My favorite spot isn’t far.”

“Favorite spot to burn vampires?”

Graves quipped, and he laughed, but shook his head.

“Of course not. Favorite spot to look at the stars.”

He wore a sad sort of smile at that, and Graves suddenly found himself wanting to ask how long he’d been feral, fevered, and why he was so protective of the town of idiot tourists.

*

Credence eyed the vampire as he walked beside him, and wondered what he was thinking. Mind reading would have been a cool trick, but it also felt like cheating.

He had sincerely hoped he would tell him his name, and also touch his hand, giving him a brief respite from the heat again, but alas, it had failed.

It had been a long time since he’d actively tried to seduce anyone, well, ever, but he suspected there was at least a slim chance.

The way the vampire had been looking at him after he’d put his second hand on his face was definitely promising.

“What’s your name?”

He tried again, and the vampire growled, low in his throat, like he was offended all over again.

“Don’t pretend to be nice to me, it doesn’t suit you.”

Credence sighed.

“Why are you trying to make me the bad guy?”

“Because you’re keeping me from my dinner!”

The vampire lunged at him, fangs bared, and Credence barely had time to react, just reaching out to brace his hands, clutched into fists, against his chest.

It didn’t matter.

The vampire just knocked him to the ground, and managed a scrape to the back of his hand; he’d apparently forgone his neck and just bitten at whatever limb was closest.

Credence flipped him over and pinned him with an arm to his throat, and the vampire’s legs trapped between his, which probably felt a bit like a vise made from steel girders.

“Are you going to _stop_?”

Credence breathed, and the vampire just licked his lips, where a tiny smear of his blood shone under the light of the moon, and shook his head just slightly.

“It’s really too bad you’re a wolf, you taste pretty damn good like any other human.”

The vampire was saying, once Credence had let him up, and he’d gained his voice back. He might not have needed to breathe, but his voice still used the cords that were up through his neck. The wound the vampire had inflicted was already nearly healed, the skin knitting together and leaving not even a scar.

“I guess that’s a backhanded compliment?”

Credence mused, and the vampire shrugged, and started walking in front of him, not pushing branches aside, so they slapped him in the face when he followed.

“You’re a bit of a dick aren’t you?”

The vampire chuckled,

“Yeah that’s me, your friendly neighborhood vampire dick.”

Credence swallowed thickly, the way he’d said that almost sounded less like a threat and more like a come on.

Not that he would know. Flirting with humans occurred very rarely when he could read their body language so easily, or knew he was making them uncomfortable for just being himself.

“Why are you still in your human form? It’s a full moon. Shouldn’t you be hairy and on all fours?”

Again, the vampire had a way with words, and Credence thought he might have been blushing if not for the concentrated heat all over his body.

“It’s not _quite_ the same as you’ve heard…” he started, but the vampire interrupted him,

“Like how all of us aren’t blood sucking murderers? Hmmm.”

Well, he would have had Credence, but for the fact he _knew_ that he was a killer. He’d been warned about him by some poor old superstitious tourist who didn’t suspect he was anything more than human like them.

“If you don’t tell me your name, they won’t know what to put on your gravestone.”

The vampire turned to smirk at him, teeth almost glowing in the darkness,

“Aren’t I going to be cremated?”

Credence sighed again,

“You are so negative.”

The vampire shrugged,

“Means of defense. You’re trying to find a creative way to kill yourself, don’t tell me that is a better world view to hold.”

“I feel like I’m already dying every minute I’m alive. Maybe you can’t understand because you’ve been yourself for so long.”

The vampire clicked his tongue against his teeth,

“Oh, cuts deep calling me old, when I look what, forty at most? Please. It’s the greatest point in a man’s life. Imagine if you were stuck at twenty for eternity, what a nightmare indeed.”

Credence ducked his head and grinned,

“Yeah, maybe you have a point. Quick refractory period, endless energy and less sleep than average needed. It sucks.”

The vampire threw him a side glance, and Credence knew he had him.

“What did you just say?”

Credence blinked, playing coy.

“It sucks.”

He hummed, and shook his head,

“Nice try. You’re not as subtle as you think you are. I’ve been around the block many a time, you aren’t fooling me.”

Credence could feel his heart pounding, almost beating out of his chest, and suddenly the heat simmering in his blood fit right in,

“What are you saying? I don’t hear you condemning me. If I was human, would I be in more danger of your bite or your lure?”

 _‘Lure’_ was what they called the vampire’s little trick to calm humans before biting them. It was why no one went screaming into the night to be drained. They thought they wanted it, they thought they wanted _them_.

“Well, when you put it like that, it’s almost a toss-up. I’d say both. I’d lure you in, until you were begging for it, and then I’d use my bad manners, oh sorry, my _dick_ , then I’d bite and suck and drive you insane before draining you.”

The vampire winked at him, and then continued walking, leaving Credence in a stunned silence.

*

It was almost too easy.

The lure didn’t work on werewolves, for good reason, death and all at their hands was pretty much guaranteed, but it seemed when they were in heat, because of course, Graves had been a total idiot to not realize it immediately, they would be desperate and vulnerable enough to trust even a vampire to help relieve the burn.

When Credence seemed to recover, and caught up with him, in two effortless bounds, he spoke, voice a bit strangled and Graves smirked to himself,

“Does the lure feel like that did, like when you touched me with your hands?”

He pretended to think about it, and then just shrugged, leaving it open ended, and vague, trying to tempt the wolf,

“I mean, I suppose. It’s more of a loss of inhibition in humans, so it’s a little different than straight up pleasure. You don’t have the climax before the foreplay after all.”

He didn’t have to look at the wolf to hear how he reacted to that. His heart hadn’t slowed down in the past few minutes, and he thought he could see a sheen of sweat glittering on his skin.

The fever was growing, and it wasn’t because of the full moon.

“Would you do it again?”

There it was.

The question.

The bargaining chip.

Not that Graves trusted the wolf would actually let him go, for long, at least, but it was worth a try.

“Maybe.”

“I could make you do it.”

Graves fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Like killing, that sort of cold blooded torture didn’t exist in the wolf’s heart, and how could it? He wasn’t cold and wouldn’t be again, for at least a while.

“Right. Tie me down, rub all over me until you’ve made me as wet and desperate as you are. Go for it.”

He stopped walking, as they’d reached a clearing in the trees, finally, and turned to face the wolf, arms spread wide, in effect, luring him in.

He paced around Graves, and eyed him up and down, like he was actually considering it.

“I don’t think it would be quite the same if you did it willingly.”

Graves sighed,

“You think?”

“So what would make you do it?”

Graves brought his palms together in front of his chest, as if in mock prayer,

“Oh mister werewolf, I think you know.”

The boy, who was really rather good looking, as he paid attention, seemed defeated, depressed, and he shook his head slowly,

“I _can’t_ just let you go.”

Graves tilted his head, appearing thoughtful,

“What about a head start? Twenty four hours? Fair game after that?”

“Twelve.”

The wolf was trying to bargain.

Soon enough he’d be begging.

“Twenty.”

“Sixteen.”

Graves pursed his lips,

“Eighteen.”

That was as close as he was willing to cut it, but he could swim much faster than he could run and surrounded by so much water, there were so many directions he could go, and the wolf would never find him.

Finally he nodded.

“Okay. Eighteen hours. After you cool me completely.”

Graves smirked.

“You realize this means you’re going to have to trust me to get close enough to you.”

The wolf was licking his lips, eyeing the exposed skin on Graves’ chest from the mangled shirt, and he didn’t even know he was doing it.

“Yeah. It’s not like you could hurt me anyway.”

Graves took that as a personal challenge.

*

Credence could feel the vampire’s eyes on him, and when he stepped closer, he could almost sense the chill emanating from his skin.

It was completely intoxicating, and all he wanted in the world at that moment.

“Please, come closer.”

He found himself whispering, though the vampire was already only a foot away, and he smiled again, but it didn’t reach his dark entrancing eyes,

“What do you want me to touch first?”

He seemed to purr at Credence, and he felt goose bumps erupt over the surface of his skin, still too hot to bear almost.

“Over my heart, and my shoulders, they feel on fire.”

Credence was already undoing the zipper to his jacket, and shucking it off with as little force as he could, he’d damaged way too many of his things that way, trying to quench the fever, whether with the ocean or a cold bath, but it never lasted.

“You trust me not to break your neck, or rip out your heart?” The vampire was asking, waiting at his back now, hands hovering beside but not yet touching his bared forearms.

“Not that you could, but yes. I trust you. We’ve made an agreement.”

“Like old timey gentleman. Without the pistol duel at dawn.”

The vampire was right behind him, lips grazing his ear, and Credence fought the urge to shiver. The cooling night air was nothing compared to his skin, like a perpetual frost was just waiting to bloom over his fingers.

“I guess.”

The vampire chuckled, and his hands made contact with Credence’s waist, slipping under his shirt and sliding upwards, making him nearly jump out of his skin at the shock.

“That sort of thing happened back before I had been turned, so I forgive you if you don’t find it as amusing.”

The vampire shifted his hold, moving his hands further past Credence’s ribs, finally doing as he asked, placing one icy palm over his heart, while the other pushed still higher, moving to grasp his throat, fingers wrapping around while his thumb pressed the edge of his jaw, bringing such an amount of relief it was like inhaling after holding his breath for several minutes.

“Better?”

The vampire was asking, lips at Credence’s other ear, fingers on his chest stroking about, drawing mindless shapes on his skin, and he could only nod.

“Take off the shirt?”

Credence nodded again, and he swore he could hear the vampire laughing. Maybe he was just imagining it.

The cold hands left his skin, but only long enough to remove the final layer from his abdomen, and then they were back, framing his hips above and dipping inside the waistband of his low riding sweatpants.

“You really are a regular space heater aren’t you boy?”

The vampire suddenly pulled him back, flush against his body, and Credence realized with a start he’d gotten rid of his own shirt, and his naked chest was at his back, cooling him with more skin to skin contact than he could have anticipated. There was a hard object pressing behind his ass, and he couldn’t help wondering if it was his warmth that had aroused the vampire.

“I guess I kinda am.” He said, voice a bit shaky, and the vampire did laugh at that.

“It’s all right. As long as it’s good for you…”

Credence could barely think straight, it was like nothing he’d ever felt, or at least, felt in so many long months. He’d almost forgotten what it felt like to be running around at room temperature. His brain sometimes felt as if it might simply evaporate or burn up, and leave him collapsed on the beach somewhere, food for the rabid wolves that had never once been human.

“Wha-?”

Before he could ask, could form a coherent thought, he felt the vampire moving away from his back, but only to turn his body, to bring him flush against his chest, face to face, and Credence thought he saw the vampire swallow, but he couldn’t be feeling anything, couldn’t have his mouth watering, wondering what it would be like to feel his cool lips on his own still too hot mouth.

“You’re much prettier from this angle, wolf.”

Credence would have been annoyed, but he was too contented and cool, feeling the vampire’s hands slowly pressing up his back, aligned with his spine, as the front of his body was completely relieved against the hard and icy planes of the vampire’s chest.

Well, not quite all of it.

“You’re not terrible, if you weren’t such a menace to the poor humans.”

The vampire pulled back to stare at him, face somber for a split second, before it broke into a grin, and Credence felt his heart nearly skip a beat.

 _‘Not terrible’_ was a horribly inaccurate description of the vampire’s features like that, expressing amusement or delight.

“Too bad you’re so deadly, I almost like you.”

The vampire mused, hands having reached the top of Credence’s shoulders, and without warning, he leaned in and pulled his arms forward in one swift movement, bringing his face right into his, and their lips crashed together, granting Credence the cool kiss he’d been thinking about, but been too afraid to ask for.

Credence’s own arms wrapped around the vampire’s back instantly, and he moaned into the vampire’s mouth at the sensation of being surrounded by cold limbs and the parting of his lips allowed the icy tongue of the vampire to slip between, and press against his own, resulting in a very unique feeling.

It was almost an overload to Credence’s system, but only just, considering his lower body was still covered by thick clothing and heavy shoes.

He pulled back, breaking the kiss and loosening the embrace, as the vampire didn’t chase him or try to hold him,

“I need more.”

Credence finally managed to say, and the vampire actually blinked at him before speaking, and it wasn’t a smart ass comment.

“Take your pants and shoes off.”

By the time he’d finished doing just that, the vampire was standing before him, already naked, and smirking slightly.

“Promise not to leave any marks, and I promise not to try and bite you again.”

He was holding his hands up, as if in appearing to surrender it would hold the promise, and Credence just sighed,

“Just come here.”

Instead of pulling him into another similar embrace, the vampire merely walked into him and threw off his balance, alarming Credence momentarily until he landed on the forest ground, which felt just as soft to him as any other surface, whether cotton or gravel.

“Handy.”

The vampire mused, before proceeding to rub against him with as much bodily contact as he could manage.

Credence was mildly alarmed to note the vampire’s arousal brushing against his stomach, further paralyzed to note his own cock had gotten harder with the newly cooled skin, and the relief it provided was nearly orgasmic. Not that he remembered the last time he’d allowed himself such a pointless indulgence.

“Imagine how it would feel inside my mouth.”

The vampire nipped at his neck as he whispered in his ear, and Credence swore his vision blurred. That was impossible.

“What?”

He asked, only slightly distracted by the definite way that the vampire was grinding his own cock into his burning thighs, having clenched his legs together to ensure maximum contact with the vampire’s legs, bracketed against his.

“Your cock, inside my mouth. Probably feels amazing.”

The vampire was saying, before moving his cold lips down Credence’s heated neck and shoulders, and he swallowed again, before nodding suddenly.

“Okay, yeah.

The vampire pulled away to look down at him, while the rest of his body was still moving over him,

“Really? It will mean less of me is touching you now, promise not to get hot under the collar?”

He was smirking as he asked, and Credence suddenly wanted to slap the expression right off his face, or maybe kiss it off…

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to feel it anyway.”

Never mind the fact that he was technically still a virgin, seeing as how shunning other people was a lot better for their health and well being, no matter what time of the month it was, and the fact the vampire had even offered was making the thought of him _not_ doing it nearly torturous.

“All right wolf, hold still, don’t break my jaw with your excitement.”

*

Graves could hardly believe just how sensitive the boy was, but then again, it probably had more to do with the whole temperature fluctuation than anything else.

He slid down the boy’s body, making sure to graze over as much of his skin as possible, though he didn’t lie, he wouldn’t be able to keep that kind of effort going while also ensuring he gave the wolf the thrill of his young life.

Vampires were excellent at giving head for several reasons, mainly the lack of the need to breathe, and the fact that only wolves had more resilient muscles than them.

Hence, the ideal blowjob.

He looked up to the boy, watching as he started out by stroking his cock, and then carefully brought his lips to the head, resulting in an expected gasp of astonishment, from the sudden coolness against his nearly dripping tip, and then as he took him in deeper, he could see how the boy’s back arched.

Graves wished he could be smug about it, but there was no way it could work without putting his jaw in danger.

He used one hand on the base of the boy’s cock, and for the rest of the work he used his mouth and tongue, sucking hard when he took him deep, and licking like it was a goddamned treat when he pulled back.

Before long, the boy was putting his hands on Graves’ head, gentle, but likely desperate to grab his skull, and force him closer.

“I’m close, I’m…”

He trailed off, and Graves gave him no mercy, feeling as his cock spasmed against his tongue, sending hot jets of his come down his throat.

He pulled away and off before the boy could suffer any pain from further overstimulation, but he didn’t get far.

“Holy fuck. That was amazing. I don’t know what to say.”

Graves just shrugged,

“’Thank you’ usually works for me.”

The boy gave a breathy sort of laugh, and then reached out to pull him back down, chest to chest, and he gave a little moan from just that.

“Ohhh, I missed that. I wish I could have it both ways.”

Graves chuckled,

“Have a cold body over you and a mouth on your dick? Unlikely without another vampire.”

“Of course, yeah.”

Graves didn’t ask, and he wasn’t about to just kiss him again on his mouth again without permission, so he turned his focus back to the wolf’s neck, and resisted every instinct to sink his fangs straight to his jugular, while he was distracted with the aftermath of his powerful orgasm, but the fervent and mad idea was halted, for the arms that were wrapped around his back, that could crush his spine, or just as easily rise to break his neck.

So he remained still, putting slow and slippery kisses on warm skin, and awaiting the next command.

*

 Credence could truly not see straight for a good moment or two after the vampire had finished him off, and he almost forgot about the fever, but for the sweat that began to seep onto his skin, mainly his chest and arms, as his legs and stomach were somewhat fulfilled, with the vampire’s free hand resting across it, while his body was practically spread over his bottom half.

But once the vampire returned overtop him, though the blissful feelings began to wean, it was more of a relief to have full contact of coldness on his entire front.

Somehow, miraculously, the earth beneath him was cold enough that it could almost keep up with the heat he generated. So between the naked vampire and the dead of night, it was tolerable.

He could once again feel the vampire’s own erection rock hard and like ice against his hip, and he wondered if it would matter, if it would make a different to him, if he were to offer to help…

“You don’t have to.”

Credence jumped a little, as the vampire had spoken after a few minutes of silence, having just been dragging his mouth over his shoulders and neck,

“What?”

The vampire’s lips shifted against his skin before he uttered a single word, and Credence knew he was smiling, but with how much sincerity, he didn’t know,

“Do anything in return for me.”

“What if I wanted to? As a better way than just saying ‘thank you?’”

The vampire sounded surprised,

“Didn’t we just go over this? You’ll be sacrificing a good amount of heat diffusion for that which simple words could afford.”

Credence tightened his hands on the vampire’s back, and granted him a grunt of pain,

“Don’t think I’m just falling under your spell, I’m not some damsel in distress, I can kill you in a heartbeat if I wanted…but you haven’t had one in a while, maybe you forget how quickly it is.”

He reached down to grab one of the vampire’s hands, which had been gripping along his hip, and placed his palm right over his heart,

“Feel that? Start counting the seconds between beats.”

The vampire wasn’t looking scared anymore, in fact, he was looking smug.

“Why is your heart beating so fast…hmm? You’ve already come, and I was right, you do taste delicious, blood or not. So go on, kill me before I can blink an eye. Then be left miserable in your ‘heat’ again. Oh yeah. Did you think I wouldn’t figure out what this was? It means you won’t be able to maintain your human form during the full moon, once your fever breaks. You’ll be one of those monsters out of the story books. And me? I’m still going to be beautiful, corpse or not.”

Credence lay still beneath the vampire, still relishing every second of skin to skin contact, but feeling something like anxiety crawling up his spine.

It was true. That was why he wanted to try and find a way to end it all before it was too late.

He didn’t want to be a monster.

“You really are a dick.”

The vampire smirked,

“Takes one to know one, _wolf_.”

Credence knew he was just making a sexual joke, but it dug deeper, as if he could read his mind, know his past, and see that perhaps they weren’t as different as he liked to pretend.

“Okay. So is that a no?”

The vampire frowned,

“What?”

Credence blinked,

“Is that a ‘no, I don’t want you to return the favor and suck my dick which I’m so fond of?’”

The vampire suddenly ground his hips against Credence’s, sending a new wave of cold seeping into his sweat dampened skin, and he felt a groan forming in his throat,

“I didn’t say that.”

Credence managed a weak smile,

“Sure sounded like it to me.”

The vampire nipped a rough kiss at his neck,

“Go on then, flip me onto my back and then get on all fours for me _boy_.”

Now that pissed Credence off. So what if he was only twenty? Just because the vampire had a few…decades or maybe even a century on him didn’t mean it was fair to be so damned annoying.

But he did what he was told, begrudgingly giving up the sheer amount of relief to relish the grunt that the vampire let out upon being thrown so hard, and he did get on his hands and knees, put on a little bit more of a show than he needed to, before finally reaching out to put a hand on the vampire’s cock.

“Ohhh… yes.”

Amazing, words leaving his mouth that weren’t an insult or a sexual innuendo. Although, considering the context, maybe it was.

Credence did his best to imitate exactly what had been done to him, as best he could recall on such short and challenging notice, and made sure to carefully keep his teeth from scraping against the delicate skin of the vampire’s length.

That would be a nasty place to have a scar, he suspected.

His hand gripped what his mouth couldn’t handle, and the vampire was full on moaning now, maybe he was holding a bit too tight, but it seemed he liked it.

“Just like that…”

The vampire was surprisingly pliant, as he was on his back and basically at Credence’s mercy. It was a fascinating thing to observe, and though he tried to drag it out, torture the vampire a bit, he could feel how close he was getting, likely from the major difference in their body chemistry.

“Ohhh, fuck me.”

The vampire murmured, five seconds before Credence felt his cool release on his tongue, and he pulled back slowly, while still stroking hard with his hand, drawing out the vampire’s climax to an unnatural span of sixty seconds.

Not bad for a first time, Credence thought to himself, and he slowly moved up the vampire’s body, ensuring his entire front was making some sort of contact with him.

“I would, but I would break you.” he finally said, hoping he didn’t sound as regretful as he felt.

The vampire sighed,

“Well if that’s not enticing, nothing else is. By the way, since you’ve come so prettily for me, and now you’ve made me feel half my age, I guess you can know my name before you have to kill me tomorrow… it’s Graves. Please, hold your jokes for my funeral, I’ve heard them all.”

Credence blinked,

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…but cremation just won’t do for you.”

The vampire, Graves, looked up at him with something like tired amusement, and his dark eyes didn’t look quite so deadly.

“Tell me, when am I free to begin my head start exactly? Dawn? You know sunshine hurts worse than, well, fighting one of you.”

Credence licked his lips, suddenly thirsty for another kiss, before he would never have the chance again, for if he let Graves go, it was over.

The end.

He would have to kill him the next time he saw him.

That was starting to appear more and more difficult by the minute.

“I know. How about in five minutes?”

Graves rolled his eyes, and then seemed to relax,

“All right. So what are you going to do with me until then?”

He cocked a brow up at Credence, who swore he was blushing, but for the fact his entire backside of his body was afire.

“Pretend I _don’t_ have to kill you.”

He leaned down and pressed his heated lips to Graves’ cool ones, and relished the respite of the fever, for as long as he could.

*

Graves didn’t dress as quickly as he knew he should, to properly take advantage of his head start, but instead he took as long as possible, pulling first his jeans and then his ruined shirt back on, before sitting down to replace his shoes and socks, watching the boy, Credence, the whole time.

The sun was still well below the horizon, but there were streaks of light blue breaking up the dark navy sprinkled with stars in the sky beyond the trees.

Credence remained naked, perhaps trying to enjoy the coolness of the morning air as much as he could, before having to shroud himself in fabric that just seemed to smother him.

“Go on, start running. I’m counting to the minute.”

Credence’s voice sounded strained, and Graves had a momentary pang of insanity, wondering if the fever was dying off, giving him true sickness before the monster took over.

“Come with me.”

He said, surprising himself.

The boy’s eyes widened before he could catch himself, and he was shaking his head, long dark hair like a curtain around his face, specked with the occasional dead leaf from all the tumbling on the dirt on the forest floor,

“I don’t think that would be fair. We’re even now.”

Graves sighed,

“Not like that. I mean leave this town. Start over. I could _turn_ you, save you from what happens when that heat dies down…”

The sincerity in his own voice surprised him. He wasn’t lying. It wasn’t a trick. Not that the wolf would believe him or even should.

“No. I don’t want that life. Always taking, taking, and never anything but that. It’s worse than being a creature that’s not human for part of every month.”

It was like he’d hit him again, Graves couldn’t see straight, and his head was hurting, like it used to when he needed oxygen and he went too long without inhaling, lost in thought.

“Okay. I understand.”

He was backing away now, poised to run, but still he hesitated, watching the boy.

He didn’t want to have to die without knowing what it could be like, trying to live with another soul at his side.

He’d been alone for so long he thought it was the only way he knew how to live.

Whereas the boy before him seemed to desire death more than anything else, if only to avoid his true destiny.

“Goodbye Graves.”

What he left unspoken was the fact it _wasn’t_ goodbye.

It was already a sort of death.

The next time they met, it would be Graves’ life ending, and there was nothing he could do to avoid it.

18 hours.

*

Credence could hardly keep himself from running after the vampire, begging him for a second chance, telling him he’d let him do it, turn him, and save him from the horrible fate he had to face.

But it was too late.

As the darkness faded into the dawn, for the first time in almost a year, he felt a chill over his skin.

_It was starting._

*

**_end_ **

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hai its that epilogue i promised.... week later.
> 
> oops.

 

* * *

 

...He was soaking wet, breathing, going through the motions of it, because of course he didn’t need to _actually_ breathe, and Credence froze, watching as his skin seemed to glisten in the silver light of the moon, and he fisted his palms at his sides, nails biting into his skin, blood stinging as the sharp cuts were made.

His talons had come in nearly a day after the fever broke, and he’d not even left the coastal town yet, he’d given the vampire over twenty four hours.

Yet there he was.

Barely one hundred miles away, he’d swum across the ocean, and stopped at some little deserted island, after having slain a couple of the creatures who inhabited it, maybe more than that, maybe almost a dozen. But no humans had been harmed.

Credence approached him slowly, cautious for an as yet unknown reason. He couldn’t escape, he couldn’t fight him, he was lying there, on the sand, accepting his fate.

“I wondered what took you so long.”

His voice was gravel mixed with whiskey, rough and yet sultry. It wasn’t the lure. It was a resigned sort of sadness.

“I got distracted.”

Credence lied, and the vampire was laughing at him,

“You’re not hairy.”

“The moon is waning. I can control it a bit better than you’ve heard.”

“Why’s that?”

The idle chatter was comforting, almost as if they were still friends of a sort. Credence didn’t have many friends who he could remember the taste of, and imagine the press of their hips on his.

“I don’t know.”

The vampire finally sat up, looked over at him, and cocked a brow,

“So get on with it then. Kill me.”

Credence stalked closer, and his hands still shook, even as his palms continued to smart,

“Begging for death now are you? How the tables have turned.”

He was rolling his eyes, and Credence took the opportunity to drink him in, further. He was still beautiful, almost painfully so.

“I never beg.”

He was baring his teeth now, and Credence stopped, and held out his hand, which the vampire nearly went cross eyed trying to focus on. Surely he could smell the blood?

“What if I told you I didn’t come here to kill you?”

The vampire glanced from his hand, dripping blood to the sand, and up to his face, eyes dark and icy.

“What sort of trick is this?”

Credence blinked, and moved his hand closer to the vampire’s face, stopping just short of stroking his cheek,

“It’s not. It’s me, coming before you, asking you to turn me. It’s not too late. The fever broke after the full moon waxed. So I have another month. If you still want me.”

The vampire stood up so fast Credence almost lost sight of him, and his hands were pressed to the sides of his face, pulling him in for a fierce kiss.

He tasted like salt water and fresh air, and the coldness of his skin on Credence’s was no longer such a sharp contrast, but still felt like heaven.

“I thought I’d dreamed you up in my delirium from thirst. Then the sun rose, and you didn’t follow, didn’t hunt me, and I wondered again if it had been all a lie. Yet here you are… smelling so mouth-watering.”

Credence nodded.

“I’m yours.”

*

Graves fell to his knees before the young werewolf, and pulled his hand to his mouth, licking clean the blood that he’d drawn for him, and then slowly kissing along his wrist, pausing to look up at him, seeing nothing but trust and fondness in his eyes,

“Here?”

Credence nodded, long hair slipping out from behind his ears,

“Please.”

Graves opened his mouth, feeling his fangs lengthen, and then bit into his wrist, drinking as deeply as he dared.

The sound that left the soon to be former werewolf’s lips was pure sin, much like the way he’d sounded in his fever the first time Graves ever touched him.

He pulled away, licked at the wounds to ensure they were clean, and then got to his feet again, putting a hand behind Credence’s neck pulling him close to whisper,

“Now you taste me. Go on, bite me.”

He almost looked hesitant to, but it was the final step in the process, so he leaned in, and brought his lips to Graves’ neck, before doing as he asked.

It still hurt, considering the major difference in their strengths, but it didn’t take long for it to feel more pleasant than painful.

The evening out of their power would take a few days, until then, Credence could probably leave bruises on him and he decided he didn’t mind.

“How long do I have?”

Credence was asking, looking out to the moon hovering over the ocean, looking like a sliver of a scar on black skin.

“The rest of our lives.”

His hand slipped down to grasp Graves’ and together they watched the moon set before retreating into the forest of the island.

 

Credence might have come along for Graves a couple centuries too late, but also, right on time.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> there is a SLIM CHANCE THAT maybe i'll add more...if the muses allow...  
> oxoxo


End file.
